


I Might Not Cheat This Time

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Humor, M/M, One Shot, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Naked hide and seek</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Might Not Cheat This Time

**Title: I Might Not Cheat This Time**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Naked hide and seek  
Spoilers: Set during 'Adrift'  
Rating: 15  
  
A/N This is for [ **torchwoodfan444**](http://torchwoodfan444.livejournal.com/) who requested a fic for the naked 'Hide and Seek' as mentioned in 'Adrift' when they were caught by Gwen in the Hothouse, I hope you like.  ****  
  


Ianto was deep in the archives filing away paperwork when he heard footsteps approaching from his left, the sound of boots hitting concrete that made it obvious who was heading his way. Ianto acted like he hadn't heard them and carried on going through the drawer in the filing cabinet marked S – T  to find the correct spot for the folder in his hand.

The footsteps finally stopped and a single word was uttered. 'Hey.'

'Jack.' Ianto replied in acknowledgment.

'The other's have all gone home.' Jack stated simply.

Ianto closed the drawer and turned to face Jack, who was leaning on his shoulder against the wall opposite with a very dirty grin on his face.

Ianto just rolled his eyes.

'You promised.' Jack said as he pushed himself upright from the wall and walked towards Ianto, put his hands on Ianto's hips and kissed him softly on the lips.

'What's the point of you always cheat?'

'I might not cheat this time, and how will you ever know if we don't play?'

'Fine!' Ianto sighed. 'Maybe you need a reminder of your own rules first?'

'Moi?'

Ianto gave him a look that said he was considering walking out there and then.

'Okay, remind me.'

'Rule one, we both start fully naked.'

'I never argue with that one.'

'Rule two, the person hiding must not double back, dress and leave the hub.'

'I only did that once.' Jack pouted, Ianto glared.

'Rule three, the seeker must not, under no circumstances use the CCTV to find the hider.'

'I'd never to that.' Jack put his hand over his smiling mouth in mock horror.

'Jack!' Ianto growled.

'Okay, no CCTV. I promise.'

'Who said you were doing the seeking?'

'Well, I assumed.'

'Never assume anything.'

'So I'm hiding?'

'Nope, I actually trust you less when you are hiding. I will hide.'

'My favourite way to play.'

'And rule four, if seeker finds the hider in less than twenty minutes the seeker gets to shag/get the hider to do what they wish any which way. If the seeker takes longer then twenty minutes the hider gets to punish the seeker in any way they see fit.'

'Agreed.'

Rule five, the seekers doesn't move from this spot until they have counted to two hundred. Clear on all rules?'

'Crystal , you ready to play then?'

Ianto nodded grinning, as much as he protested he actually enjoyed the game and if Jack did cheat to find him in less than twenty minutes, well it was a little annoying as he often dreamed up what he would do to punish him of didn't manage it while hiding, but when it came down to it he really didn't care.

They locked eyes as they both started to strip, very slowly, eyes not moving from each others as much as was possible till they were both down to their briefs. 

'Good luck kiss?' Jack asked, cocking an eyebrow.

'Yep.'

After a long, breathless inducing kiss they stripped off the last item of clothing both kind of reluctant to part as they eyed up each other's bodies.

'We could skip the hide and seek?' Ianto suggested.

'Tempting, but no, it adds to the fun. One ... two ... three ... get hiding ... five ...'

Ianto turned on his heel and fled the archives, headed to the main hub and stopped in by the sofa. Ianto glanced about, wondering in which direction to go, where could he hide? With a flash of inspiration he headed into the medical bay and squeezed himself into one of the storage cupboards, after quickly rearranging a few items.

He didn't intend to stay there, he hope Jack would miss him and he would be able to then get to his final hiding place. For one reason, it was rather chilly in the cupboard and he'd freeze his balls off if he stayed there too long. After a few, impossibly long minutes he thought he heard footsteps, very faint padding of bare feet on the floor, he strained his ears to listen but he couldn't be sure.

Jack walked down the steps to the medical bay, there was nothing to indicate that Ianto had been there, but he went right down to the bottom. He walked slowly round the small room, looking for any signs of something being disturbed and listening hard, trying to detect sounds of Ianto breathing but there was nothing. Jack's hand reached for the handle of one of the cupboards but at the last moment decided that they were too small for anyone to hide in.

Ianto could hear Jack's soft footfalls walking around outside, he held his breath. He knew that Jack would be able to hear him if he dared to breath, that his breathing was a little rapid and louder than normal. Luckily Jack hadn't lingered long and Ianto finally let the breath he was holding out. A couple of minutes later when he thought the coast was clear he slowly pushed the cupboard door open and peeked out.

There was no sign of Jack, he climbed out the cupboard, feeling every muscle complain as he unfolded himself and resisted the urge to groan out loud, biting his lip. Closing the door quietly behind him he walked across the room so he could see up into the main hub above. Still no sign of Jack, he started to walk slowly up the stairs, when he reached the top he edged along the wall. 

He just spotted Jack disappearing down into the room under his office, it was the lucky break Ianto needed. He sprinted across the hub and back down into the archives. As he skidded to a halt he glanced at the stopwatch he was clutching in his hand, Jack had less than five minutes left to find him. Ianto opened the door to the small room, it wasn't much bigger than a cupboard really, it housed his cleaning equipment and he'd be surprised if Jack even knew it existed.

As well as the various brooms, mops and bottles of bleach and polish he had an old armchair and a lamp in there, squeezed into the far corner. He had put them in there when he had hidden Lisa in the basement, somewhere he could hide unseen when need be. Ianto closed the door behind him, sat in the chair, rested his feet on an upturned bucket and waited in the low lamplight.

Ianto looked at the stopwatch, Jack had less than a minute to go, Ianto smiled as he watched the seconds tick by with a smug grin on his face, this time he had won, he was sure of it. Till eight seconds before Jack's time was up the door burst open and in walked a triumphant and grinning Jack. 

'I know you cheated.' Ianto told him.

'I did not!' Jack said indignantly.

But Ianto could see the small twitch at the corner of Jack's lips as he tried not to smile.

'Liar.' Ianto told him, as he reached up and grabbed Jack's hands, pulling him towards him.

Jack grinned. 'How do you always know when I'm lying?'

'Now if I told you that would ruin my fun.'

'Brat.'

'Cheat.'

Jack pushed Ianto's legs apart wide, using his feet and stepped between them. He bent over resting his hands on the arms of the chair and kissed him hard on the mouth then stood back up again.

'I won, maybe not so quite fair and square as you would like but I believe you owe me my prize.'

'Next time I will punish you for cheating.'

'Fuck next time, shut up and suck my cock!' Jack grinned.

'Yes Sir.'

Ianto moved forward in the chair and did as he was told.

The End.


End file.
